CANCION DE AMOR
by nova por siempre
Summary: Misty Waterflower, mas conocida como Sirena, es la actriz, cantante y seiyuu de 16 años mas conocida de todo Japón. Pero Misty esta harta de toda la fama que tiene y decide escapar a un pequeño pueblo llamado Paleta donde vivió su madre. Allí se hará pasar por una simple estudiante y pasara un sin fin de aventuras para que no descubran su verdadera identidad.
1. LA HUIDA

LA HUIDA

Los reflectores brillaban, iluminando todo el escenario, las luces parpadeaban incandescentes, entonces de entre el humo del escenario apareció Misty Waterfllower, mejor conocida como Sirena, la actriz, cantante y seiyuu de 16 años más conocida de todo Japón y el mundo. Vestía unos shorts jeans ajustados que dejaban ver sus torneadas y largas piernas, unas sandalias de taco alto con incrustaciones de rubí en sus correasy un largo polo amarillo con detalles de oro y que combinaba con el saquito azul que tenía puestos y un largo cabellocastaño lacio hasta media espalda. Sus fanáticos al verla empezaron a gritar su nombre, exaltados al ver a su cantante favorita.

— ¿Como están, gente de Londres? —grito Misty y todo su público grito emocionado de verla aun a pesar de las dos horas que había cantado la pelirroja— esta noche ha sido la mejor de todas, este ha sido uno de los mejores conciertos de toda mi gira por el mundo —la gente grito, salto y muchos agitaron sus carteles.

—Te amamos, Sirena —grito un fanático desde las tribunas.

—Yo también, los amo —agradeció Misty con una radiante sonrisa a sus miles de fanáticos que llenaban esa noche su concierto— pero debo despedirme— hubo un coro de protestas— pero no me iré sin cantar esta hermosa canción, si alguien la sabe, no duden en cantarla.

Se escucharon los rasqueteos de una guitarra y todo el público grito eufórico. Era la canción himno de todo fanático de Misty.

_Tú y yo, juntos en esta aventura_

_Que nadie podrá borrar, _

_Unidosmás que ninguna otra persona_

_En el mundo_

_Y eso jamáspodrás negar…_

_Juntos a pesar del tiempo, _

_A pesar de losproblemas, _

_A pesar de los obstáculos,_

_Tú y yo juntos hasta el final,_

_Tu y yo juntos por toda la eternidad…_

La canción termino con los mismos rasqueteos con la que inicio y todo el mundo grito emocionado. Misty hizo una reverencia y se despidió de su público con una gran sonrisa y prometiéndoles regresar pronto.

— ¡SIRENA! ¡SIRENA! ¡SIRENA! ¡SIRENA! ¡SIRENA!

Coreaba su público mientras Misty se retiraba del escenario, toda la plataforma se llenó de peluches, regalos, flores.

Alejada del escenario, de los reflectores, de sus fanáticos y de la fama, dejo de sonreír y entro sin ánimos a su camerino. Se sentó en una silla y recostó su cabeza hacia atrás, cansada, muy cansada.

—Misty, estuviste increíble —Daysi, su hermana mayor apareció con una radiante sonrisa a su camerino seguida de Violeta y Lily.

—Yo lo hubiera hecho mejor —comento Violeta, celosa de toda la atención que Misty recibía de su hermana mayor y del público.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a un pub?—comento Lily, comiéndose unos chocolates que Misty había recibido de un fanático suyo.

— ¿Pub? —Pregunto Violeta mirando a su hermana—¿qué es eso?

—Es como le dicen aquí en Londres, a las discotecas —explico Lily, rodando los ojos—¿quien se apunta?

— ¡Yo!—asintió Daysi.

— ¡Yo!—exclamo Violeta, emocionada.

Las tres hermanas se volvieron a Misty quien no había dicho nada desde que ellas habían llegado.

— ¿Misty vas a ir?—Lily le pregunto a la pelirroja quien solo negó.

—Pues, yo si quiero ir—se molestó Violet con la actitud de su hermana menor—. Vamos, Lily.

—Sí, yo quiero ver a muchos chicos. Me encantan mucho los europeos, vamos Daysi

La rubia miro a su hermana.

—Ve Daysi —le dijo Misty al ver la duda de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Estas segura?—pregunto Daysi preocupada por su hermanita—. Puedo quedarme si quieres.

—No hace falta, Daysi. Voy a cambiarme y me iré al hotel a dormir un poco.

—Mist —Daysi se acuclillo quedando a la misma altura que su hermana—¿que pasa por que no quieres venir?

—Solo estoy cansada, Daysi. De verdad, ve y diviértete.

Daysi miro a Misty y se levantó saliendo con sus otras hermanas.

—Bien, iré pero si me necesitas, llámame por favor.

—Lo hare, Daysi, no te preocupes—Misty le sonrió a la rubia— ahora apúrate o Violeta y Lily se quedaran con todos los chicos guapos.

Daysi rio y se fue con sus dos hermanas.

Misty suspiro y se quitó el saco que tenía y lo tiro al suelo, se limpió el rostro de maquillaje, tiro al suelo la peluca castaña que usaba siempre en cada concierto para que no se revelara su verdadera identidad y se miró en el espejo. Su reflejo le devolvió la imagen de una adolescente de 16 años, de una pelirroja cabellera y de unos hermosos pero cansados y tristes ojos verde azulados. Misty odiaba la fama que había conseguido, claro al principio había sido lindo poder producir todas las canciones que había escrito llenas de sus sentimientos más puros, de tener fanáticos que la querían y prácticamente la idolatraban, viajar por el mundo, conocer gente y ayudar a sus hermanas a que alcanzaran sus sueños, ayudar a beneficencias publicas pero también con la fama venían cosas malas: la superficialidad que tenían las personas con ella y la hipocresía que mostraban todos a su alrededor solo por ser una cantante famosa, la gente que se hacía pasar por su amigos para colgarse de su fama, los chicos que solo querían salir con ella para tener su minuto de fama.

Estaba segura que si fuera una chica cualquiera sin talento para cantar, bailar o actuar, a nadie le importaría y la dejarían en paz, si tan solo ella fuera una chica normal…

Misty dio un salto de su silla cuando una loca idea cruzo su mente.

—No, no, que estoy pensando, es una estupidez —se decía a si misma caminando de un lugar a otro por el camerino— ni pensarlo, es loco, tonto y arriesgado.

—Señorita Sirena —se escuchó la voz de una de sus asistentes, llamando a la puerta— ¿se encuentra ahí? La limosina que pidió para la conferencia de prensa acaba de llegar.

Misty que iba a responderle a su asistente, calló. Claro, recordó, que tenía esa conferencia de prensa, donde todo el mundo le preguntaría sobre la demora del último lanzamiento de su disco, sus supuestos excesos en las fiestas que había asistido después de la ruptura de su egocéntrico ex novio, de su malcriadez con los periodistas.

Entonces, Misty hizo algo que jamás había hecho en su vida.

Tomo una decisión por sí misma.

—Señorita Sirena —volvió a llamar su asistente con un dejo de preocupación — ¿está allí?

— ¿Que sucede?—pregunto otra persona. Misty reconoció la voz del organizador del concierto.

—Al parecer la señorita Sirena no está aquí.

— ¿Qué? Yo mismo la vi entrar aquí.

—No lo sé, señor, he tocado la puerta y no me contesta.

—Bien, entonces llama al cerrajero, él tiene las llaves de todos los camerinos, vamos a ver si está o no.

—Señor no podemos entrar así como así. Es la privacidad de la señorita Sirena.

—Y que me importa, aún debe tomarse fotos con sus fanáticos y firmar autógrafos. Ahora sal de aquí.

—No, se lo voy a permitir.

Misty escucho como hubo un forcejeo y escucho muchos papeles caerse.

—Te dije que salieras muchacha.

Misty se molestó, iba salir a defender a la chica cuando escucho pasos acercándose.

—Ahhh, ya llegaste, trae ese manojo de llaves quiero abrir este camerino.

—Pero, señor, es la privacidad de la señorita Sirena.

— ¡TRAELO AHORA O TE DESPIDO! —rugió el hombre encolerizado.

—S-sí, señor —los pasos del conserje se escucharon alejarse.

Misty sabiendo que el grosero y autoritario hombre entraría a la fuerza, tomo una casaca negra con capucha de uno de los armarios de su vestuario, se puso unos jeans desgastados y unas zapatillas rojas que encontró y salió por la puerta de emergencia que usaba siempre para escapar de sus fans.

Cuando salió se topó con sus fans que la esperaban afuera del concierto pero como se había puesto la capucha de la casaca no la reconocieron y agachando la cabeza lo máximo posible, escapo del lugar.

Aun con el corazón desbocado, tomó el primer taxi que vio y le dijo al taxista la llevara al aeropuerto.

Solo había lugar que quería ir en estos momentos: Pueblo Paleta.

OH. YEAH LO TERMINE., LO TERMINE – LA AUTORA CELEBRA ALZANDO LOS BRAZOS COMO SI HUBIERA GANADO LA COPA MUNDIAL DE FUTBOL Y AL FONDO SE ESCUCHA LA CANCION: "YO ARE DE CHAMPIONS".

DEJANDO TODO DE LADO, BUENO LA VERDAD ES QUE TENIA ESTA HISTORIA METIDA EN LA CABEZA, INCLUSO HABLABA DORMIDA ACERCA DE PUBLICARLA –A MI HERMANA CASI LE DA UN ATAQUE, JEEJEJ- ASI QUE PARA SACARLA DE MI CABEZA Y CONCENTRARME DECIDE PUBLICARLA, ADEMAS QUE TENIA EL RETO PERSONAL DE PUBLICAR UNA HISTORIA DE ASH Y MISTY SIN POKEMON Y EN UNA ESCUELA NORMAL, ASI QUE RETO CUMPLIDO, AJAJJA.

ESPERO


	2. Un Primer Mal Encuentro

No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda, jajjajaja.

Hola, a todo el mundo, ¿Cómo están? Yo, súper ocupadísima, saturada al máximo apenas si puedo escribir cuando tengo tiempo, y no solo en esta historia sino en otras más que empezado a escribir en mi libreta pero tengo tantas y tantas ideas de diferentes fandoms (Harry Potter, Naruto, Pokémon, Hey Arnold, Dragon ball) que no encuentro mi equilibrio y estoy escribiendo una historia pero luego me viene una idea para otra historia y al final no termino ninguno y eso me frustra demasiado, por eso estoy buscando un beta tester (alguien que lea mis escritos, me los corrija y me de ideas para mejorarlos).

Requisitos:

–Que le guste leer (escribo bastante, así que va tener mucho que leer).

–Que tenga tiempo libre (de preferencia que no trabaje, yo lo hago así que sería lo mismo, aunque si tiene tiempo y si está disponible, genial).

–Que tenga una gran imaginación (la necesitara porque le pediré constantemente apoyo en mis escritos).

–Que le guste la saga Harry Potter, Naruto, Pokémon, Hey Arnold y Dragon ball (de preferencia de los tres primeros, ya que son de los que más escribo e imagino).

–Que tenga conocimientos en internet (no se mucho de hacer enlaces o crear páginas web, así que necesitare una mano).

–Que sepa tipear rápido (va a corregir bastante).

TODOS LOS INTERESAD S PUEDEN MANDARME UN INBOX Y CONTARME UN POCO DE SI MISMOS, PORQUE LES GUSTARIA SER BETA, COMO ENTRARON A FANFICTION Y QUE SERIE LES GUSTA MAS Y PORQUE, SUS GUSTOS, SUS RAREZAS Y TODO LO QUE CREAN.

A TODOS LOS QUE ME ESCRIBAN LES MANDARE UNA HISTORIA (DEBEN ELEGIR ENTRE HARRY POTTER, NARUTO Y POKEMON) Y AL QUE SE LE OCURRA LAS MEJORES IDEAS PARA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA, SERA MI BETA.

POR FAVOR, ABSTENERSE LAS PERSONAS QUE SOLO QUIEREN PASAR EL RATO, ESTE ES UN COMPROMISO ENTRE LOS DOS Y YO TOMO MUY EN SERIO ESTE PEDIDO.

Ahhh, y quiero agradecerle a Joselito…me ayudaron mucho tus comentarios a escribir nuevamente, 3 review, favorito y follow (aunque no sé qué quiera decir) así que, gracias, tus comentarios me ayudaron, te lo agradezco mucho, me has hecho retomar a la escritura y espero actualizar más seguido, estoy escribiendo el cuarto capítulo de cuestión de tiempo, espero publicarlo pronto.

Ahora sí, comencemos con el capítulo.

Pokémon no me pertenece pero la historia si, y todas las disparatadas situaciones.

–_Mamá, ¿cuál es el lugar donde fuiste mas feliz?_

– _¿Por qué preguntas eso, Misty?_

–_La maestra lo pregunto hoy en la clase y no supe que contestarle._

– _¿No eres feliz aquí, Misty? –Pregunto triste la mamá de Misty mirando a su hija._

– _¡Claro que sí, mamá! –Repuso la pequeña Misty de 6 años con energía– es solo que a veces…_

– _¿A veces qué, pequeña? –Preguntó su madre con dulzura._

–_Nada._

–_Vamos, Misty, cuéntamelo_

–_A veces siento… a veces siento…que falta algo aquí –dijo la pequeña Misty tomándose el pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón– como si, como si…_

–…_como si te faltara una parte de ti misma que no sabes cómo llenar –completo su madre por ella._

– _¡Sí! Es exactamente como me siento, ¿cómo lo sabes, mamá?_

_Su madre suspiro._

–_Así es como me siento todos los días desde la partida de tu padre._

_-¡Oh!_

–_No te apenes, hija. Sí, sé que fue triste que tu padre muriera pero el tiempo que vivimos juntos fue el más hermoso y los recuerdos que creamos junto jamás podré olvidarlos._

_-Oh, mamá eso fue tan romántico._

–_Misty, no seas exagerada._

_Misty rio divertida._

–_Mamá, no me respondiste._

– _¿Qué cosa, Misty?_

– _¿Cuál es el lugar donde fuiste más feliz?_

_Su madre rio._

–_Misty, escúchame, por favor, quiero que recuerdes estas palabras –Misty asintió, su madre sonrió y le acaricio el cabello– el lugar donde serás más feliz no es en grandes rascacielos, en ciudades importantes, en regiones superpobladas. El lugar donde serás realmente feliz es donde encuentres a alguien que ames realmente y alguien que te amé de verdad, ese será el lugar donde serás más feliz, aquel que llene tu corazón. _

_._

_._

Misty despertó sobresaltada, hace muchos años que no pensaba –y menos soñaba– con su madre.

–Atención pasajeros del vuelo 150 abróchense los cinturones, aterrizaremos en unos minutos en pueblo Paleta –anunció el copiloto a través de los altavoces del avión.

Misty sin escuchar al piloto, se arrimó al asiento de la ventanilla y contemplo dese allí, el pequeño y pintoresco pueblo donde hace muchos años sus padres se habían conocido.

–Es hermoso –pensó Misty, mirando el pequeño pueblito que iba apareciendo ante sus ojos mientras el avión descendía, el cielo era de un azul muy brillante decorado con esponjosas y blancas nubes tan blancas como la lana de las ovejas, las casas se veían rodeadas de gran vegetación verde esmeralda y la hacían muy hermosas y pintorescas.

–Mamá tenía razón, es el lugar perfecto –sonrió Misty feliz, planeado todo lo que haría al llegar, pero estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no escucho al piloto que anunciaba turbulencia y termino estrellando la cara en la ventanilla.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Media hora después, molesta, irritada y sobre todo avergonzada, Misty salía del aeropuerto, con un parche en el ojo.

–Estúpido avión, estúpida turbulencia, estúpido aeropuerto –murmuro Misty mientras miraba su reflejo en un escaparate de una tienda–. Oh, Dios, parezco un pirata.

–Mamá, ya me voy a la escuela.

–Que te vaya bien, Ash y no te vayas a olvidar de pegar los avisos en la escuela.

–Sí, mamá –sonrió Ash, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su madre y cogiendo los avisos de la mesa, los metió en su mochila y salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela.

Ash Ketchump es un adolescente de 16 años, tiene el cabello de un negro brillante desordenado, sus ojos son marrones claros y tiene una sonrisa brillante. Ash es un chico de gran corazón, amable y bondadoso aunque al ser hijo único y ser el chico más popular de la escuela lo ha hecho algo arrogante.

Mientras, iba zigzagueando en su patineta por las calles de pueblo Paleta, Ash veía muchas de las tiendas que más les gustaba cerradas. Pueblo Paleta estaba pasando por una terrible recesión y muchos ciudadanos habían perdido sus trabajos y otros habían abandonado la ciudad. Incluso, él mismo estaba trabajando en las tardes después de salir de la escuela.

–Hey, Brock –Saludo Ash cuando se encontró con su amigo en la puerta del instituto.

–Ash, ¿qué hay? –Saludo Brock, un chico de 17 años, alto y moreno, de cabello marrón.

–Ya sabes, lo usual.

–Bien, vamos a clases.

–Ve yendo, necesito pegar estos anuncios.

–Bueno pero recuerda que tenemos la primera hora con el profesor Oak y sabes que no le gusta que lleguen tarde a sus clases.

–Está bien.

Ash sacó los avisos de su mochila y empezó a pegarlos en la cartelera de los anuncios. Finalmente, después de pegar algunos avisos se giró para entrar a su clase, cuando chocó con alguien y todos los papeles salieron volaron.

– ¿Qué demo…? –Pregunto Ash al notar que había chocado con una chica–. Oye, acaso no tienes ojos, botaste todas mis cosas.

–Discúlpame, yo, yo no te vi –se disculpó Misty– si quieres te ayudo a recogerlos.

–No, aléjate de mí, tuerta –la insulto Ash y recogiendo los papeles tirados en el piso, Ash se fue.

Misty se quedó estática con un papel en sus manos.

.

.

–Ash, ¿por qué demoraste tanto? –Pregunto una chica de cabello marrón claro y ojos celestes; cuando Ash llegó al salón de clases.

–Ah, hola, Serena. Me demoré porque me topé con una torpe que boto todos mis anuncios.

– ¿Anuncios? –pregunto la chica y tomo uno de los anuncios de las manos de Ash y lo leyó: –"se renta habitación con baño incluido, de preferencia personas solas y tranquilas" –Serena lo miró– ¿estas alquilando una habitación?

–Este, sí, si –Ash se rasco la nuca, nervioso.

– ¡Alumnos a sus lugares! – Anuncio Samuel Oak, el profesor de biología, entrando al salón–. Hoy, tengo que darles un anuncio muy importante: una nueva alumna se incorporará a la clase, pasa –todos los alumnos de la clase miraron hacia la puerta, cuando una chica de pelirroja cabellera y un parche negro en el ojo, entro al salón– denle la bienvenida a la señorita Misty.

A todos los alumnos les resbalo una gota en la nuca, aun a pesar de que Misty era bonita tener un parche en el ojo la hacía ver rara y un tanto creppy. Ash fue el único sorprendido ya que la chica que entraba era con la que había chocado hace unos instantes.

–Mucho gusto –dijo Misty haciendo una reverencia– ¿dónde puedo sentarme, profesor?

¡Lo termine en solo dos días, sí, que bien! Como se darán cuenta este capitulo es una introducción, no quiero complicarme aún con la trama, el siguiente capitulo demorara un poco pero espero publicarlo pronto, espero sus reviews y espero sus solicitudes, nos vemos,

Nova.


End file.
